die Änderung
by Mercey.2
Summary: Sakura got a mission in which she and other ninjas have to retrieve a scroll about the existence of other worlds, but the scroll fell and a hole appeared and they arrive in different worlds, so the history is going to change and the confusion is growing
1. The Beginning of the Chaos!

**die Änderung**

(The Change)

= First Chapter=  
The Beginning of the Chaos

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_blabla- Thoughts  
**blabla- Inner thoughts**_

_- _talking

( comments from me)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Why does this kind of things always happen to me? – Sakura said in the middle of a Shaman Fight, between a subordinate of Hao and another shaman.

When they noticed her presence it was too late because they had already made their attacks that were going to make their way to Sakura, but Hao jumped from the mountain and protected her, making her pass out from the shock.

After saving her, Hao was admiring such beauty from a human that appeared from nowhere in the middle of a fight in the forest, and that now was in his arms.

_Wow she look__s so cute and innocent, like an angel but where is she from? Because her clothes are so strange and what does that sign in her right arm mean?...Hao thought while looking at her._

_Oww what happened? __**You passed out after being saved by one of the hottest man in the world, believe me if you compared him with Sasuke, I'm sorry but Sasuke sucks **__Ahh yeah I remember but what I meant was WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? I really mean it I had never see something like that before, and I'm sure it wasn't gengutsu, ninjutsu nor taijutsu…How was that I got stuck in here? __**Don't you remember you're such an idiot **__Hmmm- Sakura thought  
_

_*Flashback*_

-Congratulations Sakura, now you're not only an Anbu , you're the Capitan from your own team- Tsunade said while hugging her apprentice to death.

-Thanks Tsu-cough-nade shisho – Sakura said when she was able to breath again.

-Oh that remembers me that you have to be in my office in one hour- Tsunade said.

__ One hour later__

Sakura arrived to Tsunade's office and she knocked two times before getting in, just to be surprised by a sleepy Tsunade.

-TSUNADE SAMA!! JIRAYA IS…is…doing you-know-what ~ - Sakura said yelling the first part but later she got near the ear of her master and sang the last part.

-JIRAYAAAA!!!!- Tsunade shouted suddenly when her mind realized what mean you-know-what and also breaking the table while looking everywhere for the perverted sanin with a look that would kill anyone.

-Calm down Tsunade, so why did you call me?

-Ohh yeah cough-cough…I have an important mission for you Sakura, but it's your decision to accept it or not. This is a S-ranked mission in which you are going to go to the Hidden village of the Mist and retrieve a scroll about the existence of other worlds, but it won't be easy to take, because the Akatsuki are going after it, too. So is very probable that you're going to fight with them. So Sakura…Are you going to accept this mission?

-Yes _YES!! I love S-rank missions __**me too darling, me too**_

-Very well, then get Kakashi, Gai-sensei, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji , Lee and Ten Ten and start your mission .NOW.

___Outside the gates of Konoha___

-OHH WHAT A YOUTHFUL DAY~ - Gai-sensei ( tell me who else it can be) said.

-But there's a storm, sensei- Ten Ten said.

Just when Gai was going to reply, Kakashi said- Let's go.

They were going as fast as they could to get the scroll first, but also saving energy for the fight that they were going to have VS the oh-so-mischievous-group- _Akatsuki._

_I'm so thirsty and tired …__**Let´s do the spell**__ Is it even legal__?** Of course it is what do you think I am? A criminal?**__ Well yeah, remember the last Christmas, New Year, Ha…__**Ok, ok, can you stop it? You're so mean, but anyway we have to arrive first **__You're right let's do it. - Sakura thought while running through the forest._

They were running, except for Sakura who was in the back and took out her necklace that was being hidden by her shirt and it was a cross with a very weird stone which change of color depending of the humor of the owner, in this case Sakura ( Sakura receive it when she was 15 years old and it is a family heirloom); and then Sakura pronounced some words that no one could hear, because it was being mixed by the sounds of the waterfalls, animals, plants, and even air. And after a while they were already in the Hidden Village of the Mist in front of the Akatsuki, whom already had the scroll, some of them were confused in how they arrived there so suddenly, but prefered to shrug it off. Suddenly the fight begun, but Konan was fast and took Ino as their hostage putting a knife in Ino's throat, making Sakura got very angry but she kept her appearance exactly the same like if nothing had happened.

All akatsuki was there and the one that kept the scroll was TOBI ( for God's sake something horrible was going to happen and I really mean it, cuz I'm the author), so Pein approach the Konoha ninjas ( I didn't know how to name them, so you can't blame me) and he said:

-I'm Pein

-I'm Tobi, Tobi is a good boy!!!- Tobi said because well he wanted to be recognized, he´s crazy and he thought it was a kind of introduction, but ohh my God what Akatsuki and the Konoha ninjas didn't expect was that Tobi threw the scroll while waving frantically his arms in the air ( if you ask why.. well it's because he isn't so tall and how were they going to now he was the one that spoke his name if they didn't know where the voice came from). So the scroll fall on Sakura's head and then she and the scroll were on the floor ( it´s because the scroll was too heavy ) , and suddenly a hole appeared on the floor and it was growing bigger and bigger and in it fell the Akatsuki and the Konoha ninjas.

*_End of flashback*_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that´s my first story tell me if you like it or not and also what do you think of it.. so please review as I review in your stories ...Thanks..

Sorry for the gramar mistakes, but I'm cheking them and rewriting the chapter.


	2. Joining Hao and the meeting

**die Änderung**

(The Change)

= Second Chapter=  
Joining Hao and the meeting

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_blabla- Thoughts  
__**blabla- Inner thoughts**_

_- _talking

( comments from me)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh yeah, that makes me wonder where are the others?__** I don't know, but hey look someone has been trying to call you**_ – Inner Sakura replied

- Jeje (laughs nervously) Hey!!- Sakura said while rubbing the back of her neck in a childish way.

- What happened to you?- Hao asked

_Should I tell him __the entire__ story? __**Hmm if it isn't him then who else and well he looks like the kind of person that keeps secrets **__Ok – _Sakura thought

After Sakura explained all the events, Hao asked her some questions and after listening he was amused because: 1. she is from other world, 2. the symbol in her right arm means that she is an ANBU, a high ninja rank. So he asked her if she wanted to join him in the Shaman King contest and help him complete his goal and guess what she answered: YES. ( muajaja ((evil laughter)) )

- Then we are decided – Hao said offering his hand

- Then we are decided – Sakura replied shaking his hand and after Hao gave her an Oracle Bell she began to run in the wild forest.

(If you ask what happened, soon you'll know by a beautiful flashback, just wait and read, wait and read)

* With Sakura*

_Was it right to accept his offer, when I don't even know him nor his "victims" ? __**Well let's see this: 1. You're in a place that you do not even know, 2. He was being kind, 3. You don't know nor have a relationship with the "victims", so what could happen? And well you don't know if they are bad, so be positive. **__Well I'll pray to the Gods and the angels like a pagan so I would see my friends again. _– Sakura thought

_* Flashback*_

-- With Hao and Sakura -- (hours ago)

- So are you telling me that you came from another world where you and your friends are ninjas but that the people with black cloaks with red clouds are a gang called Akatsuki, a group of S-ranked criminals, which are really dangerous and wanted in your world, Am I right?

- Yes

- So what's your name?

- Sakura Haruno

- Hi Sakura, I'm Hao and I have some questions for you that I'll be glad you answered.

- Ok, but only if you answered me some questions that had been popped in my head since I arrived

- Ok…. Where are you from? I mean the name of your country, state or whatever, How does your friends look like? How old are you and your friends? What ninja rank are you and the others in? And what does that symbol in your right arm mean?

- I'm from Konoha in the Fire Country ; Naruto it's 15 years old, he's blond with blue eyes and he has whiskers in his face and well he is a very hyperactive ANBU / Ino is blond with blue eyes, too; she's 14 years old and a jounin, her hair is long and she always hold it in a high ponytail but let some strands cover her right eye, she is like the feminine version of Deidara from Akatsuki, he's a man that had always been mistaken of gender , they really look alike except by the eyes/ Lee is err…kind of a copy of Gai-sensei, both wear green jumpsuits , have black hair in a shiny blow haircut , they always use the word YOUTH and YOUTHFUL, they will be the easiest to recognize from all, Lee is 16 years old and an ANBU and Gai-sensei is around 30 years old and a captain ANBU/ Tenten is a brunette that puts her hair up in two buns, she is 15 years old and an ANBU/ Neji has white eyes without pupils and hold his long brown hair in a low ponytail, he's 16 years old and an ANBU/ Kakashi has silver hair , he covers almost all his face except by his left eye , he's 30 years old and a captain ANBU/ Shikamaru's hair looks like a pineapple and he always says all is just so troublesome or what a drag, he's 15 years old and an ANBU./ And well from Akatsuki I only know they are S-ranked criminals and they wear black cloaks with red clouds and well Itachi is the murderer of his own clan, he has black hair in a low ponytail and never ever look him directly in the eyes, his partner is Hoshigaki Kisame , he looks like a shark , he has blue skin and short blue hair, he also has fangs and he is the tallest of the group. / Sasori has red hair with brown eyes and a sleepy look, his partner was Deidara. Ahh and this symbol in my arm mean that I'm an ANBU.

- Hm…that only leaves me with one more question, what are you capable of?

- What do you mean?

- Like what were your missions about? You know like murder, spying, etc.

- Well everything because as a captain ANBU I have to be able to do whatever my Hokage told me to.

- Very well I have an offer for you.

- What is it about?

- See I have a twin brother that participates in the shaman contest, too. He is named Yoh Asakura and he looks exactly as me, and he is searching for the Patch Village with his friends and if you accept my offer I want you to join his team and help him finding this village and also help him getting stronger, because he doesn't listen to me and takes challenges with a peace and gets naps and stuff like that _Haha that reminds me of Shikamaru _and you will tell me everything that happens there and also information from the team like "this two are always fighting", " this one is the one that takes the decisions" or " this one is unfaithful" and stuff like that and you won't go unrewarded if you accept I will help you getting back to your home, searching for your friends and trying to finish this gang Akatsuki, and also you will have some privilege staying in this world for a while you can learn our way of fighting and costumes, so what do you think?

_Hmm it doesn't looks like a dangerous mission and it seems that he means no harm , because he is telling me to help his twin brother to find this village soon and make him and his team stronger, so what do you think Inner? __**It's ok by me but ask him about our friends that if you find them or he finds them, what could happen? Will they join this mission too or help him in another way.**_

- Hao if during the curse of this mission I find them, will they join this mission? And when I found your twin brother and his team, should I keep in secret your identity?

- If you find your friends, you will tell me and I'll give you instructions, because I have another plans for them, so if you see them act like you don't know them and when they are alone with you, you can told them everything you want to and that they have to stay in there, so that way I'll meet them alone. And I'll be glad if you keep in secret my identity with my twin and his team but remember that if suddenly I appeared in front of you and you are with the others, you have to act like if you don't know me and they'll say horrible things about me but remember that they aren't true, but it will help that if I'm in the same place as you and the others you look me with hate like if you despises me. Ok?

- Ok, I accept but…- Sakura didn't finish because Hao signaled her to kept quiet.

- This world is like yours but we are not called ninjas , we are " shamans" , we fight with our companion that consists of a spirit and not with this "chakra" at all, but it sounds similar to the spiritual energy we have, because when you are fighting you control the amount you send out to make more powerful the attacks, so I guess our fighting skills are the same. And as you will join this contest I'll teach you all I know about how to control this spirit and I also think that I have a spirit already for you. Let's began – Hao finished to said answering every question Sakura had at this moments like if he was reading her mind, but his last sentence makes her wonder how will he teach her all that stuff in a shortly time because he hasn't say when shall she start this mission but she cut all this doubts when Hao started to get near very NEAR her face, that their foreheads were touching and she couldn't help it but blushed at his closeness and then he closed his eyes , Sakura was more than just confused she was shocked, embarrassed and angry when he HE started LAUGHING at her.

- Eh? – was Sakura wonderful question

- Your face-you-should have- seen it- Hao said between laughs.

- YOU!!- Sakura yelled and pointed an accusing finger at him- How are you….why were you….AHHHH….you played with my reactions, didn't you?

- Yes- he stated simply with a smirk on his face.

Sakura's face turned red not because of the embarrassment but of anger.

- Calm down, now let's begin , don't worry I won't play with you again- Hao said when he saw her face of killing him and knowing she wouldn't ask anything he placed his hand in her eyes making them close and suddenly memories, instructions, ways of attacks and some other knowledge started to appear in her mind.

When this slideshow finished Sakura noticed that this way of fighting was easier than hers because she hasn't have to memorize hand seals but it was also weaker because ninja skills didn't have limits they are capable of doing illusions, revive the death and some ones that had blood limit could copy whatever jutsu just by seeing them once in their life or see behind some things, but they had some similar concepts in the called chakra and spiritual energy.

- So what do you think?

- It is going to be very easy- Sakura replied with a grin

- Very well now meet your spirit she is named Matt, she is recognized by her loyalty, respect, intelligence, humor and some other stuff , she is justice itself in simple words and she is the daughter of Ra the Sun God.

They looked at each other, Matt looked in peace, her eyes were an indigo color and her hair was long and wavy and it was a light brown, she used a tiara that in the middle had the same weird stone as Sakura's necklace. By looking at them Sakura's necklace and Matt's tiara you could tell the pieces were a set of beautiful and antique jewelry.

Matt wore a strapless dress, it was long and in the beginning had a gold strap and then it was white but in the end you could see some symbols that changed of color every second in the order settled in the rainbow, these symbols mean peace, love, fortune, justice, loyalty and over thirty more in Japanese language. Each one was a tone of a color so when they changed you could see the beginning of a color and the ending of it; it was really beautiful that you couldn't take your eyes away.

Matt and Sakura looked at each other and smiled because they knew they had the same values, ideas and they had a feeling that they had met before.

So Hao told her she had to leave now and started this mission, and that if she had one question he will appear when she is alone, so he gave her an Oracle Bell and all the information about the patch village and all the other stuff was now in her hands, so se took the Oracle Bell and started running in companion of her spirit that she knew was a goddess.

_*End of Flashback*_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Uff I already finished the second chapter thanks for the persons that are watching the status of the story and reads it, that makes me happy and as this is my first story I'll be glad to read your opinions ,and tell me the grammar mistakes because I'm checking them and I'm like editing a lot haha well sorry for the long time I didn't update but i'm no longer in vacations and well I have some chapters avanced so please review PLEASE


End file.
